1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a game control server apparatus is known that provides a game in which players do not fight against each other, but the players compete with each other by points obtained in the game (Patent Document 1, for example).
Among such games, there is a game in which each player of a team attacks enemy characters that sequentially appear in the game, points are given to the team every time the enemy character is defeated, and the team compete with another team by the obtained points. Here, in accordance with the strength of the enemy character, when a strong enemy character is defeated, the team may obtain a very high point or a reward. Thus, the players go to great lengths to defeat a strong enemy character in order to obtain the very high point or the reward.
However, conventionally, there is a problem that the game lacks continuity. For example, once the player defeats a strong enemy character and obtains a very high point or a reward, motivation of the player to continue the game to defeat a subsequent enemy character is lowered.